


O Canada

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [23]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International investigation (House/Wilson style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Canada

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://earlwyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**earlwyn**](http://earlwyn.livejournal.com/) stumped me with _Wilson took a sip of his coffee and smiled._ (Hello, Godot). She gave this intriguing prompt: "International investigation (H/W style)."

Canada is boring. Why didn't you pick Tasmania? The Devil lives there.

The Devil lives in this house, and is not helping me find facts on Canada for International Week at Jack's school.

I thought this was supposed to be relevant to family origin. Why not Judaism?

It's celebrating other countries, not cultures per se. Besides, Fyvush's mother is doing Israel.

With so many tease-worthy Jew names out there, how'd you get 'James'?

Canada! Find something out about Canada! Why don't you research the Mounties? I'll just cut out the double entendres later.

You take all the fun out of a good 'get my man' joke. Hey, my grandmother was Dutch; you could've picked The Netherlands.

Sunshine's father took it.

Think he'll bring in pot brownies?

Of course not! It's an elementary school event! … Still, to be on the safe side, I'm not letting Jack touch anything on that table.

My mother has a lot of my grandmother's old pictures the kids would like. You know, the architecture in some of the hamlets is –

That'd be great. I'd snatch The Netherlands away from Sunshine's family in a heartbeat. But given that you won't tell anyone that you're Jack's father, how would I explain how I got the pictures, and who the people in them are?

Passenger motor vehicles are Canada's primary export.

Some day, House. Whenever you're ready.


End file.
